Viewtiful Naruto
by Mark20020
Summary: In the forbidden scroll Naruto find something else other then the kage Bunnshin technique... he finds a vWatch and with it he gains a new power and a new tenant. Naruto and viewtiful Joe cross over a bit i guess Pairings might be a harem or just OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don own Viewtiful Joe or Naruto… Although I do own a game for Viewtiful Joe but not the anime… And the Naruto game's for PS2 look bad so I don't waste my money on that so yeah…

'Mind talk/thoughts'

"**Kyuubi,"**

"_Flash backs,"_

"Normal,"

"Techniques,"

"Naruto I found you," a Chunnin says as he jumps out of a tree to land in front of the boy named Naruto.

"Yo, Iruka-sensei, sorry but I could only master one technique from this scroll over here," Naruto said as he struggled to stand up.

"What are you talking about… Why did you steal the forbidden scroll?" Iruka asked as he closed in on Naruto.

"Mizuki-sensei told me that if I could master one technique from this scroll that I would be promoted to Chunnin," Naruto replied in his defense.

"What Mizuki told you that, but why would he…" Iruka started to ask only to be stopped when he felt Mizuki's presence close by.

"I finally found you two," a man said from the branch above them.

"Mizuki?! So then it is true… you did send Naruto to get the scroll," Iruka said with a shocked tone. "Why?" Iruka asked.

"I'll tell you why… I want power and I can't get any by just being a Chunnin in this village," Mizuki said as he started to rant on and on.

"Naruto run," Iruka said under his voice as Mizuki continued on ranting.

"Why?"

"Just do it, I'll keep Mizuki busy," Iruka said as he turned around to face Naruto. Just as he did though he felt something pierce him on the back.

"Stop ignoring me," Mizuki shouted as he jumped down from the tree.

"Naruto… run," Iruka said in a weak voice.

"Naruto don't listen to Iruka, come with me after all no one in the village likes you… even Iruka hates you for what you have done," Mizuki started to say.

"No Mizuki don't tell him," Iruka began to say but then was out voiced by Mizuki.

"The reason why everyone in the village hates you is because you are the demon Kyuubi," Mizuki said. There was a moment of silence before Naruto broke out of his shock and ran away.

"Naruto," Iruka said but couldn't as he felt extreme pain from Mizuki pulling out his shuriken.

"That boy will help me gain power with what he has on his back. After I take the scroll I'll just leave him dead, maybe I'll even not be labeled as a missing nin because of this," Mizuki said as he jumped after Naruto.

'I can't let him do this,' Iruka thought as he stood up and started running off in the same direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXIlikechicken…ireallydoXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto hand me the scroll so Mizuki can't get to it," Iruka said as he saw Naruto jumping from tree to tree. "Umph…" Iruka said as Naruto crashed into him in a body tackle.

"How'd you know," Iruka started to say, "That I wasn't Iruka," Mizuki finished as he appeared in a poof from were Iruka originally was.

"That's because I'm Iruka," Naruto said as he too was surrounded by smoke before Iruka took his place.

"Why do you keep on insisting to help that demon spawn? Don't you hate him for killing you parents?" Mizuki asked deciding to give his 'friend' some time to live.

"You're right I do hate him for killing my parents," Iruka started to say not noticing Naruto behind the tree.

'I guess Mizuki was right… nobody cares about me,' Naruto thought as tears started to come out of his eyes. That stopped though when he heard Iruka still talking.

"But, it's the Kyuubi I hate not Naruto. He's no monster he's just the number one surprising kid in Konoha," Iruka said, unknowingly making Naruto feel better. (I'm too lazy to get the actual script…)

"Sensei," Naruto said softly as he stopped crying.

"I see then now you shall die," Mizuki said as he started to spin his huge shuriken charging straight at Iruka.

'I guess this is the end,' Iruka thought as he thought he saw his life flash before his eyes.

"Sensei," Iruka heard Naruto shout before he tackled straight into Mizuki knocking the shuriken and him off balance.

"Damn brat, you'll pay for that," Mizuki said as he got up into a taijutsu stance.

"If you touch Iruka sensei, I'll kill you," Naruto said in a fierce voice.

"We'll see about that," Mizuki said as he charged at Naruto effectively pushing back the kid.

'Not good… he's much stronger then me,' Naruto thought as he tried to block another punch from Mizuki. 'But if I run away I'll be a coward and Iruka sensei needs me right now so I won't run away,' Naruto thought with a stronger resolve.

"Nice boy, I like that spirit of yours," Naruto heard a voice but could see it belonged to no body near him.

'Who are you,' Naruto thought as he was sent back by a kick from Mizuki.

"Just a cool super hero's soul which you seemed to pick up from that scroll," the voice said in his head sounding louder this time.

'Really… wait can't think about that right now must concentrate on fight,' Naruto thought and talked to the presence in his mind.

"You look like you could use some help," the voice said as he saw Naruto get punched up into the air.

'Can you help me?' Naruto thought as he looked at Mizuki below him.

"This is the end brat," Mizuki said as he pulled off his second shuriken and started to spin it.

"No Naruto," Iruka started to yell.

"Are you afraid to die? Do you want to back down right now… because if you want I can teach you a way to dodge that attack and run away by yourself," the voice said in his mind as Naruto fell onto the ground.

"No… I won't run away. I already said before that I will stay here and protect Iruka-Sensei no matter what… even if I have to die," Naruto said out loud.

"What are you talking about boy? Are those you last words," Mizuki said a with a smirk on his face as he got ready to throw.

"Tell me, what would you do with power if I gave you it?" the voice asked one more time.

"I will protect those closest to me," Naruto said with more confidence. What he didn't notice was that a strange watch like accessory he had gotten from the scroll was shinning a rainbow like color. (Will explain with flash backs… maybe)

"Good answer," the voice said as Mizuki launched the shuriken at Naruto. "Alright boy now that your hero soul is active just raise the hand with the accessory above your head and say the word Henshin a go go baby," the voice said enthutiastically.

"You're dead," Mizuki said smiling as he saw Naruto not even move out of the way of the giant shuriken.

"Henshin(Spelling?) a go go baby," Naruto shouted as he raised the hand that was glowing above his head. There was a flash of light and when the light was gone where Naruto once stood, was a man in a red suit. He had on white gloves which had long feral like claws which were retracted. On his feet were white boots and the same kind of red suit. The most interesting change was the head piece which was a helmet which covered Naruto's face completely except for the front part which only revealed his mouth and a his eyes. On his neck was a red scarf which seemed to be longer then by two times. (Not good at descriptions… Just think of Joe's suit when he transforms only with claws on his hands and a tail((for now)) coming out from behind him)

"What the hell happened to the kid? Oh well he's going to be killed anyway," Mizuki said still a bit shocked by Naruto's sudden transformation.

"Quickly use this skill," the voice in Naruto's head said urgently as he saw the shuriken a few feet away.

"Huh?" Naruto said as he saw felt something go into his brain, almost like an electrical shock. "Slow," Naruto shouted as he saw the shuriken almost touch him. Suddenly everything went much slower giving enough time for Naruto to dodge the shuriken completely.

"Awesome," Naruto said as he returned to normal speed.

"What just happened?" Mizuki asked Iruka who had his mouth almost touching the ground.

"I feel much stronger now Mizuki so you better watch out," Naruto then dashed forward to hit Mizuki with a punch.

"Heh… a punch like that won't do anything…" Mizuki stopped as he felt the punch much stronger then before knocking him back.

"Hey Mizuki, you said I could become Chunnin if I mastered one technique well here it is, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto said as he brought his hands together brining out over a 100 Naruto clones. "Pay back time," all the Naruto's said as they cracked their knuckles.

"Aw shit," Mizuki said as he was pummeled by a lot of Naruto's.

A few minutes later Mizuki lay on the ground bloody and bruised in almost every part, except for the jewels. "Naruto come over here," Iruka said as he struggled to stand up.

"What is it Iruka Sensei?" Naruto asked as he walked over to Iruka.

"Well close your eyes and then you'll see," Naruto closed his eyes and soon felt something go over his helmet. When he opened his eyes he saw Iruka without his head band and felt it around his head. "Congratulation's Naruto," Iruka said.

"Thank you Iruka sensei," Naruto said as he fell backwards exhausted and back in his normal clothing.

"Heh… you're going to be great Naruto," Iruka said as he carried Naruto off to his apartment.

"Interesting… so someone finally has the power to activate a V-watch," a man said from the trees as he disappeared in a flash of lightning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXStillgoingonXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo," Naruto heard as he woke up. Naruto looked around to see a guy in a blue shirt and beige pants, with a cap on backwards looking at him.

"Ahhh," Naruto yelled as he jumped up and moved backwards away from the man.

"Whoa hold on kid. Is that the way to treat someone who just helped you?" the man asked in a surprisingly familiar voice.

"You're that voice in my head," Naruto said as a light bulb appeared over his head.

"Yup you got that right. The names Joe," Joe said as he extended his hand out for Naruto to shake.

"Nice to meet you Joe, and thank you for your help it helped me a lot," Naruto said as he shook Joe's hand. Naruto froze for a second after shaking his hand and stood with a pensive look on his face. "If you were talking in my head… how is it that I am able to see you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh you catch on quite quickly don't ya," Joe said, "This is inside your mind were you hold that Kyuubi Chick prisoner over there," Joe said as he pointed over to the side.

"Ehhh Kyuubi's a girl?" Naruto said out loud.

"At least I think she is," Joe said as he walked closer to the cage. "Yo Kyuubi wake up, your container's here," Joe shouted inside the cage.

"**Grr… Insolent human, when I get out of this cage you'll feel so much pain," a dark voice said as a giant red form was soon visible over on the other side of the cage.**

"Geeze why do girls have to be so violent… although I kind of knew that because of Silvia," Joe said the last part silently, "Why don't you go into your human form so you don't scare your host," Joe added as he pointed the figure hiding behind him.

"**Hmph fine… although some hero you found… can't even stand up to my full demon form," Kyuubi said as she started to shrink. **Soon in front of them stood a girl a few years older then Naruto in a red dress. She had long red hair and surprisingly had red fox ears on the top of her head.

"You gonna stare at me all day boya?" Kyuubi asked Naruto who broke out of his trance quickly.

"Heh I think he likes you Kyuu," Joe said casually.

"Why you!" Kyuubi started to say agitated.

"Umm… why was I brought here?" Naruto finally asked stopping the two from fighting.

"Huh? Oh yeah I brought you here to explain a few things to ya," Joe said as he began to sit down, and sat down on a chair that seemed to materialize out of no where.

"How?"

"It is your mind so imagine it and you can do it," Joe said simply," Naruto too started to sit down and just like Joe a chair appeared only this one seemed more comfortable.

"Ok this is going to take a while," Joe said as he took a deep breath. "First off you are now officially a hero," Joe said and stopped momentarily as if expecting some kind of fan fare. "Before you can ask any more question leave them at the end," Joe said which made Naruto shut his mouth. "As I was saying before you are a hero now with powers that are very similar to mine like the one you used earlier tonight Slow. I have a bunch of other moves though and I will teach them to you later also. As you noticed before when you said Henshin you transformed which was similar to my old hero form. When you transform you are stronger and it seems your chakra control is also better, but once you run out of chakra you'll revert back to your original self so be careful, Joe said as he readjusted himself.

"How I'll teach you is inside your mind in here. If you are wondering how lets just say that Kyuubi and I had a little talk that made it so what ever you learn in here will affect your body outside, but it can't go over your bodies limit. Although we will train you with my moves in here, you will also be training your body physically outside in the mornings as well. Kyuubi and I decided a training schedule and we think it is adequate," Joe said which made both him and Kyuubi start to snicker a bit which made Naruto shiver.

"Also even though you are essentially almost like me you can also make up your own moves and name them. As for Kyuubi over there she will also train you since she says she doesn't want a weak container," Joe finished as he relaxed. "Oh and one more thing keep your hero identity a secrete from the others," Joe said before he stopped talking.

"I have one question though," Naruto said trying to regain Joe's attention.

"What is it,"

"Why does Kyuubi's cage have gate on it?" Naruto asked as he pointed at the gate by the bottom left corner of the cage.

"It seems when you used your Hero powers (lol I know it sounds bad) you used a bit of Kyuubi's and it made a gate by her cage. I don't know why and I don't care since only we can open that cage over there so we don't need to worry. Now I think you should go and get some rest," Joe said as Naruto felt himself fading away.

"So you think he'll be a good hero?" Kyuubi asked Joe.

"Yeah, I can feel it," Joe said as he made his way over to Kyuubi's cage. "Now if I remember it was my turn," Joe said as he picked up some cards by Kyuubi's cage. "Do you have a seven?" Joe asked.

"Go fish," Kyuubi said with an evil smile.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Joe yelled as he was losing again.

"Like taking candy from a baby," Kyuubi said as she saw Joe's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXIsthisgood?XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up to find himself in his room. "That was one heck of a night," Naruto said as he started to remember what had happened in the previous night.

"It sure was Naruto, and right now you have 1 hour to get to your class," Naruto heard Joe in his head.

"Plenty of time," Naruto said happily.

"Heh… that is if you can finish morning exercises on time, Kyuubi can you do it now?" Joe said out loud.

"With Pleasure," Naruto heard Kyuubi inside of him say. Naruto suddenly felt a foreign chakra expel from him and spread over his body. It lasted for a few seconds before the red chakra disappeared and Naruto felt his body being dragged down.

"Did you increase gravity or something?" Naruto asked in anger.

"Yup," Kyuubi said happily.

"So now before you can go to class I want you to do 100 sit-ups, 100 push-ups. After that I will have you posing in your hero suit!" Joe began to say but then was cut off.

"Baka!" Kyuubi yelled in Naruto's head as Naruto heard someone getting beaten up badly in his mind.

"Umm… is everything alright?" Naruto asked.

"Everything is fine…" Kyuubi answered instead of Joe, "We wanted you to really go out to a training field and start punching and kicking the posts out there 300 times each, instead of posing," Kyuubi said the last part emitting a bit of killer intent to Joe.

"Hey a hero's got to have good poses," Joe said weakly.

"Gah… just go and do your exercises… if you can," Kyuubi added a bit darkly which sent shivers down Naruto's back.

"It can't be that hard right?" Naruto said as he went out of his house to the nearest training ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXi'mboredreallyboredXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going to be late," Naruto said as he tried to run through the streets of Konoha. Thanks to Kyuubi's chakra the normal gravity field was increased 3 times the normal weight causing him to run a bit slower thanks to the previous exercises.

"Yo, Naruto i'm just here to tell you there are only 2 minutes left till your school starts," Joe said playfully in Naruto's mind.

'Don't you think I already know that,' Naruto shouted in his mind as he tried to increase his pace to the academy.

"Pathetic, can't even run normally even after that light warm-up… If that is too hard for you then you might as well give up becoming a hero," Kyuubi said calmly in his mind.

"Nani!" Naruot shouted aloud causing the populace of Konoha to stare at the blond ninja.

"Maa, Maa Kyuubi he's not that bad," Joe said trying to cheer Naruto up.

'Thanks I feel so much better,' Naruto thought sarcastically as he picked up the pace and charged into the academy.

"Safe," Naruto shouted as he barged into the academy room causing everyone inside to look at him.

"I see you made it Naruto," Iruka said with a warm smile on his face.

"Yup," Naruto shouted happily as he went to the corner of the room which was empty.

"Sensei why is Naruto here? Last time I remember he failed the exam didn't he?" Sakura asked.

"Well yes he did, but then he came back to me later and proved to me that he was ready to become a ninja," Iruka said calmly as he looked down on the clip board on his hand. "I'll call out teams now," Iruka said which was unheard by Naruto who was fast asleep at his desk.

"Team 7 will be Uzumaki Naruto…" when his name was called Naruto woke up from his dream which strangely had cheese burgers in it. "Haurna Sakura, and Uchia Sasuke," Iruka said.

'YES yatta I'm on the same team as… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO not Sasuke,' Naruto shouted in his head which was accompanied by laughter from the two residents in his mind.

"Learn to grow up brat," Kyuubi said in her cage.

"Well at least I can sympathize a bit," Joe said as he scratched his face with a finger.

(teams are same as before just too lazy and forgot the team number to do the rest of the part) "Your Jounin sensei will be here in a manner of minutes so each team please wait in here," Iruka said as he left the room.

"More time to sleep," Naruto said as he put his head on the desk and soon was sleeping. Everyone else in the classroom just sweat dropped at this seeing Naruto act un-Naruto like was a bit weird for them.

"Yo I see you decided to join us," Joe said as Naruto materialized in front of him.

"Yup, I'm pretty sure the jounin sensei won't be here for a while and I'm tired out from the warm-ups so I thought I would go to sleep," Naruto said flashing a foxy grin.

"Well since you are here I might as well train you in my moves a bit," Joe said as he stepped back a few feet from Naruto.

"So you want me to spar you?" Naruto asked as he saw Joe get into a fighting stance.

"Pretty much yeah," Joe said as he made a motion for Naruto to come at him.

"Let's go," Naruto said as he charged at Joe. Naruto first threw a punch at Joe's face which Joe ducked under.

"Too easy," Joe said as he used an upper cut punch to hit Naruto while he was still off balance.

"I'm gonna get you for that," Naruto said as he charged at Joe again.

Sigh "Why do I have such a stupid container," Kyuubi said as she watched Naruto do the same mistake again. Naruto this time kicked at Joe and was surprised when he saw Joe jump up in the air a few feet then fly down straight at him with a kick.

'Must block,' Naruto thought as he raised his hands to block Joes kick. What surprised him next was when Joe stopped his kick and jumped over Naruto to land behind him.

"Take this," Joe said as he reeled his hand back and punched Naruto in the back sending him across the mind scape into the wall. "Stop making such obvious moves Naruto," Joe said as he saw Naruto get back up on his feet.

"I'll show you," Naruto said as he raised his fist into the air. "Henshin a Go Go Baby," Naruto shouted as the familiar transformation overtook him.

"Oh ho so you're going super might as well go super also, Henshin a Go Go Baby," Joe shouted also as he too changed in a outfit similar to Naruto's minus the tails, and claws.

"Let's go," Naruto shouted as he ran at Joe faster then before.

"Sure thing kid," Joe shouted as he too this time charged at Naruto. At the same time both threw a punch at each other only for both to stop each other. After the first punch Naruto thinking fast kicked at Joe. Joe seeing this coming ducked under Naruto and shouted "Slow," motion seemed almost to stop as everything went much slower. Joe then rose up throwing an uppercut at Naruto.

"Slow," Naruto shouted as he used the same skill as Joe to see the punch come slowly and dodge it. "That attack won't work on me now," Naruto shouted as he twisted in mid air and dodged the hit.

"Hmm… you're right I guess I'll show you a new move right now," Joe said as he jumped back away from Naruto. "Mach Speed," Joe shouted. The next thing Naruto saw was a flurry of punches and multiple copies of Joe's around him beating the day lights out of him. "Slow," Joe shouted as he slowed down and punched Naruto.

"Gah," Naruto exhaled as he felt the slow punch was stronger then his regular punches. pant "What the hell happened?" Naruto asked as he struggled to get the air back inside of him.

"Not only is slow a good way to dodge your opponents attack it also adds more power to your strikes," Joe said as he walked over to Naruto. "As for the other technique Mach Speed I'll show you how to use it another time, seeing that you have to go now," Joe said as he pointed at Naruto's slowly disappearing body.

"See you later then," Naruto said as he faded out from his mind scape.

"Interesting," Kyuubi said, "I never seen skills like yours before.

"I know," Joe said with a cocky smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX4093wordshereXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto wake up," Sakura said as she got ready to punch Naruto on the head. "If you don't wake up I'll punch you," Sakura said with some joy.

"Hmm… dope," Sasuke said as he walked out of the classroom to the roof.

"3…2…1… Take this," Sakura said as her fist came soaring down onto Narutos head.

"Huh?" Naruto said as he woke up, sadly it was right when Sakura's fist impacted his head. "Itai," Naruto shouted which was heard almost everywhere in the academy.

"Come on Naruto, our sensei is already here and he wants us to meet on the roof," Sakura said as she left the classroom.

"Wow what a great team I have," Naruto said sarcastically as he followed his team up to the roof.

"Now that Mister sleepy head is here time for introductions," their instructor said.

"Ano… can you go first to give us a demonstrations.

"Fine my name is Hatatake Kakashi (Spelling? And I don't exactly remember this part) my likes are… my dislike are… and my hobbies and dreams you don't need to know.

'wow we learned nothing except his name' all three genins thought at the same time.

"Ok you first pinky," Kakashi said as he pointed to Sakura.

"My name is Haruna Sakura, my likes are… my dislikes are Naruto, and Ino, my hobbies are… and my dream is…" Sakura said each time looking lovingly at Sasuke.

'Great I learned nothing except a few things,' Kakashi thought as he pointed at Sasuke, "You next,"

"My name is Uchia Sasuke, my likes and dislike you don't need to know. My dream no my goal is to kill someone," Sasuke said as he maintained his cool.

'Must be Itachi,' Kakashi thought, "You blondie next,"

"Hi my name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are ramen, training a bit, heroes, and dreaming. My dislikes are people who make fun of others, think others are weak, and those who hurt my precious people, oh yeah and the 3 minutes it takes ramen to cook that is one of biggest dislikes I have. As for my goal it is for me to become the best hero out there in the world," Naruto said shocking Kakashi and everyone else there.

"Naruto I thought you wanted to become the Hokage?" Sakura asked.

"Nah… I still do but becoming a hero is now my number one goal," Naruto said as he flashed his infamous grin.

'At least his introduction was the best and most normal out of the two,' Kakshi thought as he got ready. "Ok now that we are all introduced I have something to tell you," Kakashi said immediately grabbing the attention of the genins. "Tomorrow at 6AM I will have all three of you take a survival mission to have your final genin test,"

"I thought that we finished all our tests?" Sakura asked.

"Yes you finished the academy standards but now you have to pass my test to become my squad of genin," Kakashi said, "And by the way don't eat anything tomorrow because chances are you will throw up with the 66 chance of failure," Kakashi said immediately shocking all three genin. "Well Ja ne," Kakshis said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That was weird," Naruto said as he got up. "Oh well time to get something to eat," Naruto said as he jumped out of the academy forgetting to ask Sakura out.

"Hey Naruto go get a Cheeseburger," Joe said in Naruto's mind.

"No way, ramen is the way of life," Naruto shouted out loud earning queer looks from his team.

"No Cheeseburgers are the way of life," Joe said arguing with Naruto.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah,"

"Well too bad this is my body so I'm going to have ramen," Naruto declared out loud.

"Damn… if only I could control… no wait," Joe said getting an evil look on his face. "If you get some cheeseburgers I'll teach you how to do mach speed," Joe said.

"Aww man… just this once," Naruto said as he went to go buy a cheeseburger, "Wait was the reason I had cheeseburger in my dream because of you?" Naruto asked. Joe just whistled innocently in Naruto's mind. "… fine be that way," Naruto said going out for lunch.

A/N: I decided to do a story on a game I like Viewtiful Joe… Not good with Anime and I only have the first one so yeah.


	2. Aka Kitsune

'Mind talk/thoughts'

"**Kyuubi,"**

"_Flash backs,"_

"Normal,"

"Techniques,"

"See it wasn't that bad was it now," A voice said in Naruto's head.

"Yeah… but I still think ramen is the best thing in the world," Naruto replied outloud forgetting that Joe was in his head.

"Cheeseburgers are definitely better then ramen," Joe retaliated.

"Ramen is better you idiot," Naruto yelled in the street this time attracting attention.

"Cheeseburger,"

"Ramen,"

"Cheeseburger!"

"Ramen!"

"Cheeseburger!!!!"

"Ramen!!!!" Naruto and Joe shouted at the top of their lungs. Although the people couldn't here Joe they heard Naruto and just sweat dropped at the situation.

"**SHUT UP!!!!!" Kyuubi's voice rang throughout Naruto's head effectively shutting both of them up.**

"Much better," Kyuubi said in a relaxed tone.

'Ramen,' Naruto thought.

"Cheese…"

"Don't you start again," Kyuubi said in an authoritative tone.

'Fine… so Joe what should I do… I mean I have 1 whole day before this survival test,' Naruto thought.

"Well aside from the gravity weights Kyuubi and I thought of another way to make you stronger. First go to the closest training area you can get to," Joe said to Naruto who compiled.

"…" Naruto replied as he slowly but steadily made way to the closest training area.

'We're here,' Naruto thought as he reached training area # 32.

"Just in time… brace yourself kit," Kyuubi said as once again red chakra covered Naruto. Unlike before Naruto didn't feel the chakra pull him down but surprisingly he couldn't move his arms and legs snapped to his body in a straight position..

"What the hell?!" Naruto shouted as he struggled to lift his arms and legs.

"Heh a new training method that I thought of," Joe started to say. "Since my style of fighting mainly involves Taijutsu and dodging we needed to improve your strength. Since we don't have the proper equipment for reflex training to improve your dodging training we're first gonna start with your strength. What Kyuubi did for you was use her chakra so you feel resistance slowing your punches and kicks. Also you have to put more strength in to move or else you'll end up in a position just like now. As for how much resistance we have you under its around 50 pounds for starters… better get used to it before your test tomorrow,"

"Not fair…" Naruto said as he slowly proceeded across the training area to a training post.

"For now I'll how you do 200 punches and then 200 kicks for right and left," Joe said wit ha smirk that Naruto knew Joe had on his face.

"Unfair," Naruto said as he slowly started to punch the post with his right hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXreviewsarehardtogetXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"200… ha… ha… I'm finally done," Naruto said as he fell back on the ground.

"Wow he actually finished it and went faster as he was doing it," Joe said with an amazed tone.

"Maybe my container isn't so useless after all," Kyuubi said a bit proudly.

"So tired," Naruto said as he tried to get back on his feat.

"Yo Naruto you did good. You should go back home and rest up for the exam tomorrow; and besides I need to teach you a bit more of my fighting style," Joe said.

"This time will you show and teach me instead of beating me up?" Naruto asked as he started to slowly make his way back home.

"Sure… while I have my fun," Joe said the last part silently so not to be heard by Naruto.

"I'm starting to think you're more evil then me," Kyuubi said as she sweat dropped as Joe started to laugh louder and hysterically.

'Some thing tells me that I shouldn't go to sleep tonight' Naruto thought as he exited the training area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXtimeskip to bell testXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He lasted longer than I thought he would," Joe said in Naruto's mind as Naruto waited for Kakashi.

"That was quite impressive… he even learned how to use your style by watching you beat him up," Kyuubi added.

'Just to tell you guys that doesn't make me feel any better at all,' Naruto thought as he winced at the memory of what happened last night. Joe true to his word had taught Naruto how to use his fighting style, but he was the target of attack and had to keep on dodging until he finally learned how to fight properly.

"Hey at least you learned how to use a part of my fighting style properly," Joe said proudly.

'Grr just you wait Joe,' Naruto thought as he tried to enter his mind. As he was about to concentrate to enter his mind his concentration was broken when Sakura yelled, "YOU'RE LATE,"

'You got lucky Joe,' Naruto said as he opened his eyes to see Kakashi in front of him.

"I got lost on the road of life…" Kakashi began to say.

"LIAR," Sakura said the yell even disturbing Joe and Kyuubi inside Naruto.

"Dude Naruto… you need to tell her to shut up," Joe said as he covered his ears.

"She must be a banshee," Kyuubi said as she came to that conclusion.

'But…' Naruto thought.

"I don't even know what you see in her… she is after all a fangirl of Sasuke so no matter how hard you try you'll never win her," Joe said. "Don't worry though there'll probably be a girl out there that will you'll want to be with forever," Joe said as he remembered his girl friend.

'Maybe you're right… maybe…' Naruto thought as he shifted his attention to Kakashi who was being yelled at by Sakura again.

"Getting straight to the point your mission is to grab one of these bells," Kakashi said as he pointed to his side showing 2 bells. "If you don't grab one then you'll fail and be sent back to the academy," Kakashi said stunning all the genin.

"But there are only 2 bells," Sakura pointed out.

"Test begins now… oh and come with an intent to kill me," Kakashi said as he watched the three genin disappear. "At least they are good at hiding themselves," Kakashi began to say but stopped when he noticed Naruto reappear next to him and deliver a kick towards his head. Kakashi just stood there and caught the kick when it was an inch away from hitting him. "Too obvious," Kakashi said as he held onto Naruto's leg.

"Heh… we'll see about that," Naruto said as jumped up with his free foot and started to twist in the air forcing Kakashi to let go. "Take this," Naruto said as he executed a flying side kick toward Kakashi.

"Not bad," Kakashi said as he ducked under the kick. "But not good enough Naruto," Kakashi said as he raised his fist in an uppercut to knock Naruto back. "I'll see you again Naruto," Kakashi said before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Damn it he got away," Naruto said as he got up as if nothing had happened to him.

"You know you should ask for your teammates help," Joe said helpfully.

"Why should I?" Naruto said out loud getting a sweat drop from both Sakura and Sasuke.

"Because even a great hero needs help. I had help from a few people like Silvia," Joe said before his eyes turned into hearts and started to mumble on about his love for Silvia.

"Look Kit what he is trying to say is that everyone needs teamwork. Even the strongest human can be defeated with a well executed plan and teamwork… so if you think about it that is what Kakashi is putting you up against now we'll leave you," Kyuubi said before her voice disappeared.

"Teamwork, huh?" Naruto said under his breath. "I guess I should try it out," Naruto said as he jumped towards the forest to find his teammates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura-Chan where are you?" Naruto started to yell as he ran through the forest looking fro Sakura.

'Crap it's Naruto if he finds me my chances of working with Sasuke will go down… I should avoid him at all costs,' Sakura thought as she saw Naruto running towards her area.

"Sakura-Chan let's work together with… Sasuke," Naruto said the last part reluctantly but did anyway.

'WHAT?!??! Naruto actually wants to work with Sasuke? IT must be a trick to bring me out,' **"That's right," Inner Sakura added.**

"Sakura-chan must be somewhere else," Naruto said out loud as he began to run into another part of the field.

"Finally he went away," Sakura said as she came out of her hiding place. "Now time to find Sasuke-Kun," Saukra said as she started to walk around the forest in the opposite direction Naruto went.

"Foolish," Kakashi said to himself silently as he snuck up behind Sakura and casted a simple Genjutsu which Sakura fell to. "I'm beginning to think this team won't get along…" Kakashi said as he jumped away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke where are you?" Naruto began to yell as he ran through the forest giving up on finding Sakura.

"Shut it dope I'm working here," Naruto heard Sasuke said from above.

"We should work together so we can get a bell," Naruto suggested but was met with no response. "Why do you have to such a teme Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke continued what he was doing before.

"Because you two especially Sakura will slow me down Dead Last," Sasuke said as he demeaned Naruto.

"Why you Teme I was just offering to help but now you just reject it… just great," Naruto said as he jumped away hiding in a nearby tree to watch what Sasuke did. (Too lazy to write the whole Sasuke with Kakashi fight thing).

"My turn," Naruto yelled as he jumped out of the tree he was hiding in and did a flying kick towards Kakashi.

"Using the same tactics again Naruto? That won't work," Kakashi said as he dodged out of the way of the kick Naruto had thrown. 'Kyuubi, Joe can I do it now?' Naruto thought as he jumped back a bit to distance himself from Kakashi.

"Fine you can lower gravity to 1.5X and lower your resistance weights to 25 pounds it should be done… now," Kyuubi said as Naruto suddenly felt much lighter and better.

"Kakashi sensei I hope you are ready for this," Naruto said as he dashed forward past Sasuke's head faster then before.

'He wasn't this fast what happened' Kakashi thought as he dodged a punch from Naruto only to take a kick to the chest. 'Damn… this kid is good in taijutsu,' Kakashi thought as he tried to retaliate from the kick Naruto had just done.

"That is good Naruto… looks like I have to get serious also," Kakashi said as he rushed towards Naruto and kicked towards his head. Naruto seeing this coming ducked under and tried to do an upper cut but was stopped by Kakashi's free hand.

"Damn," Naruto said as he tried to free his hand from Kakashi's clutches.

"You still have a lot to learn Naruto," Kakashi said as he threw Naruto back next to Sasuke's head.

"I'll get you," Naruto said as he tried to run forward only to be stopped by a bell.

"Times up kids and looks like nobody got a bell," Kakashi said in front of Sasuke, and Naruto who stopped in a mid charge.

"Does that mean we go back to the academy?" Sakura asked as she came out from behind a nearby tree.

"Yes you do. Before you go though I should say I am most displeased with all three of you," Kakashi said in a harsh tone making all three feel bad.

"First off Sasuke you think everyone is a burden to you and act on your own. Sakura you thought Naruto would distract you from Sasuke so you ignored Naruto to go with Sasuke," Sakura put her head down at this comment.

"Secondly… you Sasuke tried to take on me by yourself just like Naruto had done… only you refused help from your teammates who you thought would bring you down," Kakashi said while finally turning his attention to Naruto.

"I'm kind of proud of what you did… only you didn't keep it up. If you had at least pulled Sasuke out of the ground and asked one more time for his cooperation then you could've possibly attacked me with him… Although I got to hand it to you… you're the only one in my whole failing genin career that has ever gotten to know the point of the test," Kakashi said.

"Teamwork right?" Naruto asked as he groaned slightly from the increase in weights and restrainers. 'Damn you two,' Naruto said in his mind only to meet the laughter of the two entities in his mind.

"That is correct… now normally I wouldn't pass a team but I'll make an exception today just because of Naruto and what he tried to do today," Kakashi said as he started to walk away. "Meet here tomorrow at 7AM for missions," Kakashi said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Finally free," Naruto said as he got up and began to walk away only to be disheartened by the two residents in his head.

"Don't think we're letting you go today," Kyuubi said with an evil smirk.

"I have to say I'm quite disappointed in you… I thought you would've at least landed a hit on Kakashi with all your weights on," Joe said adding his two cents.

'Oh god no what's going to happen to me?' Naruto thought as the two figures in his mind started to let out an evil laugh. 'I'm going to die today,' Naruto thought as his two teammates looked at him with confusion. "I'll see you tomorrow… if I live," Naruto said to his two teammates before he started to run to another part of the field.

"Hmm… dope, and no," Sasuke said as Sakura came up to him.

"…" Sakura was crestfallen at the failed attempt of a date again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do you want me to do," Naruto asked aloud as he slowed his run down to a walk.

"First we want you to go out of Konoha and try to find a secluded spot like the mountain ranges outside," Kyuubi said.

"Hey how do you know there are mountain ranges outside? I mean I've never been outside of Konoha before?" Naruto asked.

"…Are you stupid or something? I attacked Konoha remember so of course I should know the geography around it…" Kyuubi said with a sigh.

"Cheeseburger," Joe said mindlessly as he sat in a corner.

"…" was the response from both Kyuubi and Naruto.

"Anyway… just go out of Konoha this way… it should be closer to the mountains and nobody will notice you," Kyuubi said as Naruto continued on. (A/N I'm going to make the training grounds outside of the Konoha walls… at least I think they are outside the walls)

"How much farther is it?" Naruto complained as he continued down a dirt road.

"Not much farther actually… although I did here from some ninja's that there are some bandits here so watch yourself,"

"Wow I never knew you card Kyuubi," Naruto said in a surprised tone.

"Oh shut up and keep on going," Kyuubi said while hiding a blush.

"Oh ho…" Joe said as he observed the situation from far away.

"Yo guys I think I hear something," Naruto said as he stopped walking and focused on listening.

"You are right Naruto… seems like someone is getting attacked… or maybe a group," Kyuubi said.

"Naruto it is your duty to save them… after all you do have a hero's soul so go and save them," Joe said finally speaking up.

"Sure thing guys… it'll be faster if I transform here right?" Naruto asked receiving two anime falls from the inhabitants in his mind.

"Just transform already," both Joe and Kyuubi yelled making Naruto flinch.

"Fine… Henshin a Go Go Baby," Naruto said as he was engulfed in power and soon his costume.(can't find a better way to put it). "All right let's go," Naruto said as he dashed off toward the sounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Otou-san are you alright?" a girl asks as she sees her father defending them from some bandits.

"I would be better if we weren't surrounded Mai," the man said as he cut the bandit in front of him with his sword.

"Dad let me help you," Mai said as she too tried to engage a bandit in a battle.

"NO you don't know all the stances yet and your mom is badly injured so you need to defend her.

"But… Fine," The girl named Mai said as she hurried back to her mom. The girl in question looked around 12 years old and had blue hair that trailed all the way down to her hips. She was around the same height as Naruto and carried around a sword that was as tall as her.

"Die," the dad said as he slashed another bandit only to stumble and fall down onto his knees.

"Daddy," Mai shouted as she tried to rush off to her dad only to be blocked by the bandits.

"Hehehe this would have gone smoother if you had surrendered in the first place… now we'll just kill you all," one of the bandits said as he raised his sword to strike down.

Just as he was about to deal the finishing blow they heard a voice yell "Mach Speed," with a kid in a red suit running straight at them.

"What?" one of the bandits said as he soon felt a fist connect with his face knocking him out.

"Heh… you won't be able to keep up with me at that speed," Naruto in his transformed state said as he knocked out the bandit over the man.

"Damn brat… Kill him," another bandit said as the other bandits raised their weapons and charged at Naruto.

"Hmm… you make this too easy," Naruto said as he dodged a strike from the bandit close to him before punching him sending him into 2 other bandits.

"Not bad kid… but you'll never get out of here alive," a bandit in the back said as he pulled out two huge swords. "My name is Banku… those who here my name don't live long enough to spread it," Banku said happily as he charged at Naruto making the bandits in his way move out.

"I see then I guess I should fight seriously also," Naruto said as he charged at Banku also. When he was in range Banku swung down with one of his swords which Naruto jumped over.

"Foolish," Banku said as he brought up his other sword to hit the airborn Naruto.

"…Slow," Naruto said as he saw everything move at slow motion. As the sword came into contact with him Naruto grabbed onto the flat end and used it to flip himself over Banku and behind him. "Mach speed," Naruto said as he landed delivering a flurry of punches at Banku.

"Kah… Damn you are good but that's not enough to get me down and out," Banku said as he started panting. "I'll take you out now," Banku said as his swords started to charge with some sort of weird blue energy.

"Bring it on," Naruto said as he back flipped to distance himself from Banku. "I guess I'll have to reveal my latest new move to you… although I was planning on using it on someone else… oh well I guess you'll do," Naruto said as he got into a fighting stance. The claws on his gloves came out and he started to glow red. "Concentrate," Naruto said to himself as he closed his eyes momentarily making the red aura around him go into his hands.

"Let's go," Banku said as he charged at Naruto brining his two swords up ready to deliverer a finishing blow. "Chakra charged strike: Double finisher," Banku said as he brought both his swords down at Naruto.

"Viewtiful Technique: Claw chakra blast," Naruto said as he swiped in front of him with his claws causing the red aura around his hands to shoot forward and meet with Banku's technique.

"Good… but not good enough," Banku yelled as he brought his sword down stronger and began to gain an advantage over Naruto's attack.

"Heh I'm rested and healed so I'll help now," a voice came from behind Naruto. Before Naruto could turn around he heard the voice yell, "Thunder Upper," the voice said as a thunder wave seemed to come from under Banku and hit him in his chest.

"No fair…," Banku said before he fell to the ground defeated.

"Thank you young man, you may have just saved my families life," the man said. Naruto turned around to see the man who was getting beaten up earlier behind him looking better already.

"Your welcome," Naruto said as he stood up. "You should be more careful next time," Naruto said as he looked around for anymore enemies. Naruto seeing one more bandit left turned around just as the bandit threw a kunai. "Too easy," Naruto said while turning around to catch the kunai and throwing it back at the bandit hitting his shirt and pinning him to a tree.

"I think you should heed your own warnings next time young man," the man said. "The names Shouji Kenta… you can just call me Kenta if you want erm…"

"I'm Nar…" Naruto began to say but stopped himself. 'Joe what should I call myself?' Naruto thought mentally.

"Well what about Viewtiful Naruto," Joe said putting up two thumbs.

"Joe you are a baka," Naruto said immediately.

"For once I agree with the other baka," Kyuubi said from her part of the mind. "Well since you do look like a kitsune and you have red on why not call yourself Aka Kitsune?" Kyuubi suggested.

'Not bad I think I'll take it,' Naruto said as he went back to reality ignoring Joe's ranting.

"You know I still think something with Viewtiful would have been better… like Viewtiful Kitsune that works… or maybe Viewtiful kage… Viewtiful Aka?" Joe kept on going on until Kyuubi his Joe on the head.

Back to reality.

"I'm Aka Kitsune," Naruto said with a huge grin.

"Oh ho I see," Kenta said as he got a weird glint in his eye. "Well since you must be familiar with this area can you tell me the direction to Konoha?" Kenta asked.

"Sure just keep on going down this road and you'll reach Konoha in no time," Naruto said as he felt his strength return to him. "Well I'll be going now," Naruto said before he was stopped by the Mai who was watching.

"I want to thank you," Mai said as she came up to Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto said before he felt something on his cheek. Looking around he saw Mai kissing his cheek which surprised him. "W-W-What are you doing?" Naruto asked in shock.

"I thought I would give a hero a present for saving my life along with my dad," Mai said before she started to blush… "I hope I do meet you again Aka Kitsune… and the names Mai," Mai said before she ran off to her father's side.

"Man things are getting weirder and weirder every day," Naruto said as he continued on his path going to the mountains.

"Way to go Naruto," Joe said in Naruto's mind.

'I guess…' Naruto thought to Joe.

"Now you'll have a fan girl or something like that if your fame spreads," Joe said with a happy girn. "Although Kyuubi here seems to be upset about something," Joe said as Naruto felt Kyuubi sulking in the corner of her cage.

'What's the matter Kyuubi?' Naruto asked only to receive a glare from Kyuubi.

"Training from hell," Kyuubi said simply trying to hider her upset voice.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' Naruto mentally screamed as he continued to the Konoha mountains.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked in a worried voice as he stared at the mountainous area.

"First I'll increase the gravity to 4X and increase the resistance of the weights to 100 pounds," Kyuubi said getting a groan out of Naruto. "Then start punching the mountain wall for 1 hour straight… this will increase your strength, stamina, and possibly harden your skin a bit. After that grab some nearby boulders and try to climb up the mountain only using your hands with the boulders sticking on you with Chakra. That will be all for today," Kyuubi said getting a groan even from Joe.

"Don't you think that is a bit too harsh Kyuubi?" Joe said but shut up when Kyuubi glared at him.

"Now get to it," Kyuubi said sending shivers down Naruto spine.

"Slave Driver," Naruto said before he continued to do the torture that Kyuubi had laid out for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 month later.

"Ok team we have 1 more D-rank mission before we are done for today," Kakashi said as he read his book.

"Please don't tell me Tora ran away again," Sakura said in a groan which was met with two other groans from Naruto and Sasuke.

"Although I was going to pick out that mission," Kakashi said getting glares from all three members of the team, "But Asuma beat me to it," Kakashi said getting cheers from team 7. "Instead I have a mission where you have to help a family set up their weapons shop… they recently have moved in so they need help," Kakashi added as he turned to the next page. "Well here are the directions… I won't be accompanying you guys since I have to meet with someone Ja ne," Kakashi said before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Great… where does the address tell us to go?" Sasuke asked Sakura who had the piece of paper in her hands.

"Obviously the shopping district," Sakura said as she started walking towards Konoha.

"Let's go," Naruto said as he soon followed suite.

"…" Sasuke remained quiet as he followed the two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this is the shop," Sakura said as they arrived at a building that was filled with boxes.

"Oh you're here… although I was expecting you 1 hour earlier," said a voice which was familiar to Naruto. A girl came into view which Naruto recognized immediately. "The name's Mai and this is my families shop… well come on in and help," Mai said as she motioned team 7 to come inside.

Inside the shop it was filled with boxes and weapons, mainly swords. "Wow a lot of swords," Naruto said absent mindedly.

"Of course Naruto-Baka," Sakura said as she punched Naruto's head.

"Itai… Sakura what was that for?" Naruto asked

"For acting idiotic that's what," Sakura said as she raised her other fist.

"Hmph… dope," Sasuke replied simply as he watched the scene in front of him.

"Um… can you guys get working with unpacking all these boxes now?" Mai asked them as they stopped fighting.

"Fine," Sakura said as she moved to the closest box.

"Let's get this finished with," Naruto said as he started lifting the boxes and putting them on the ground.

"…" Sasuke stayed silent as he opened the boxes doing what Sakura was doing.

"Ah Otou-san you're here," Mai said during the middle of work to see a man come in.

'I hope they don't find out who I am,' Naruto thought as he saw Kenta come in,'

"Don't worry they won't find out," Joe said with confidence.

"Bakas," Kyuubi said from her cage before she stopped talking.

"I see that the team we hired is working hard," Kenta said as he stared at the team. "Especially the blond one over there," Kenta said as he looked over at Naruto a glint seeming to go in his eye.

"Haha… work like this is nothing compared to what we do," Naruto said trying to get the pressure off of him.

"I see," Kenta said before he started to walk to the other side of the store.

Naruto let go of a breath he was holding he didn't even know as he saw Kenta turn around, 'I think he is suspicious of me,' Naruto thought to his two tenants.

"Don't worry… just don't do anything that'll give you off," Joe said as Naruto continued working.

'If you say so,' Naruto thought as he continued on working. While working though he felt something come at him and from the corner of his eye saw a kunai come at him. 'Why me?' Naruto thought as he turned around catching the kunai and throwing it back where it came from. Everyone stared at what Naruto had done and Naruto just realized his mistake, 'Shit… I think I've been exposed,' Naruto thought getting a groan from both tenants.

"Hehehe… reflex," Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head, uncomfortable from the stares he was getting.

"Hmm… I think I've seen that somewhere before," Mai said trying to remember where.

"Familiar indeed," Kenta said with a smirk. "Well I think we're done for the day so you guys can go," Kenta said motioning them to go.

"Thank you so much," Naruto said before he ran out of the store.

"What's up with Naruto?" Sakura said but nobody paid any attention to her.

'Where did Naruto learn how to do that… the dead last shouldn't be able to do things like that,' Sasuke thought as he replayed what happened in his mind.

'Now I remember it was that Aka Kitsune guy who used that move… wait can this guy really by Aka Kitsune?' Mai thought as she watched Naruto run farther. "Papa I'm going out for a bit," Mai said rushing out of the store not waiting for a response.

"Well have fun meeting with your hero," Kenta said before he went inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm such a baka for doing that," Naruto said as he started to punch the mountain wall which had many carters in it.

"Dude… I think you just ruined your cover," Joe said.

"Yah think?!?!?" Naruto replied in a sarcastic voice.

"Both of you are such big baka's Kyuubi said before she retreated inside Naruto's mind.

"Well anyway I think you should train up in your hero form so you will get used to your new level of Mach speed," Joe said.

"Right… well here I go Henshin a Go Go Baby," Naruto yelled transforming into Aka Kitsune. Just as he did though he heard a squeal of excitement behind one of the boulders in the mountain range. "Did I just hear that?" Naruto asked himself as he walked over to the boulder to see something he didn't want to see. Behind the boulder was none other then Mai herself with star's in her eyes as she looked up to Naruto.

"Wow I never thought that I would meet you again this soon… heck I didn't even realize that you were a ninja in the town I'm staying in," Mai said with pure excitement as she tried to latch onto Naruto.

"Whoa hold on there… what are you doing here… and will you keep this a secrete?" Naruto asked.

"Well first I was here since I had a intuition that you were someone I knew and I'm right… secondly I guess I can since I'm your number one fan," Mai said.

"Great… well I got to get back to training so can you not bother me?" Naruto asked getting puppy eyes from Mai.

"You want me to leave? But I just got here and I want to be with you… besides I can help you train," Mai said using the puppy eyes to her advantage.

'Crap I can't hold on much longer,' Naruto thought as he tried to look away from the eyes. "Gah fine… but how'll help me train?" Naruto asked and didn't expect the next thing to happen. Mai brought out a scroll and from it she brought out a huge sword taller then herself.

"I'm a good swordswomen if I do say so myself," Mai said as she lifted the sword onto her shoulder.

"Fine let's spar then," Naruto said as he back flipped ready to spar.

"Lets," Mai said as she got into a fighting stance.

A/N: Well I decided to update this one while I was working on a new project of mine… well hope you like it even thought not a lot of people do… well tomorrow I'll work on my new project and Ninja Tsukai while on Friday I'll work on Mage's lineage. Well hope you like this chapter I'll write as much as I can before the summer Sat boot camp.


	3. Into the Wave

'Mind talk/thoughts'

"**Kyuubi,"**

"_Flash backs,"_

"Normal,"

"Techniques,"

Disclaimer: this is for chapter 2 also I don't own Naruto or Viewtiful joe

"All we've been doing are stupid D-rank missions all this week," Sakura said as she waited for Kakashi to appear.

"True…" Sasuke spoke a little agitated that what she said was true.

"Ramen," Naruto let out getting two sweatdrops from his teammate.

'No Cheeseburger!' Joe shouted in Naruto's mind.

'No way we had Cheeseburger for the past two days so I say ramen tonight,' Naruto yelled back at Joe mentally.

'We'll see about that,' Joe said as he tackled the mind form of Naruto.

'Get off of me,' Naruto mentally shouted as he successfully knocked Joe back.

'You persistent little kid,' Joe said as he got ready to charge again.

'Bring it on,' Naruto said as he got ready also.

"**SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!!" Kyuubi shouted as she came out of the seal. "I can't even get a good rest because of what you two keep on doing everyday. Fighting over Ramen and Cheeseburgers… are you two a bunch of kids?" Kyuubi asked only to see the two already fighting. "I see… you two just ignore me correct?" Kyuubi asked as a red aura started to form around her. "DEATH TO ALL!!!!" Kyuubi shouted as she entered the fight. **

"Yo I'm here," Kakashi said only to meet two angry glares and one dazed one.

"Hello Kakashi," Naruto said as he looked at him with a tired look.

"What took you so long Sensei?" Sakura asked ignoring Naruto's look.

"Well you see… I ran into a…." Kakashi began only to be stopped by Sakura yelling Liar.

"Huh?" Naruto asked still a bit dazed because of the havoc created in his mind.

"Well anyway… I went and got us an interesting mission. Somehow the Hokage decided we were ready for a C-rank mission to deliver a bridge builder back to wave country," Kakashi said getting approval from his team.

"When do we leave?" Naruto asked finally out of his daze.

"Tomorrow at noon. Don't be late," Kakashi said before he disappeared.

'Hypocrite,' was what team 7 thought before heading their separate ways.

"Do you think I should visit Mai-chan before I go?" Naruto asked out loud to his residents.

"It would be a good idea to," Joe said.

"**Wow Joe is actually thinking for once," Kyuubi said in a shocked tone.**

"Hey I had a girlfriend to so I should know these things," Joe said before he thought of his girlfriend, "Silvia," Joe began on saying lost in his own world.

"**We officially lost him for about the rest of the day," Kyuubi said as she looked at Joe talking about Silvia.**

'She's not my girlfriend… she's just a girl and a friend,' Naruto thought trying to defend himself.

"**And that's what I hope for," Kyuubi said before covering her mouth.**

'Did you say something?' Naruto thought back to Kyuubi.

"**Nothing you need to know," Kyuubi said with a sigh.**

"Ok," Naruto said out loud as he continued over to Mai's place.

VIEWTIFUL NARUTO

"Mai are you here?" Naruto asked as he entered Mai's family shop.

"Take this," Naruto heard Mai yell as she appeared above Naruto with a sword.

"Not again," Naruto said as he watched her movement before sidestepping the attack.

"That's unfair how you can keep on dodging my attacks," Mai said as she stood upright to face Naruto.

"Well stop making your attacks so easy to read," Naruto said as he walked inside to talk more comfortably.

"Well seeing that you're here what do you want?" Mai asked as she put her sword point on the floor.

"Well… how do I say this… I'm going to be gone for a while," Naruto began to say.

"EHHHH no way… then who will I train with?" Mai interrupted Naruto. "Say you can't go on this mission so you can stay here," Mai began to argue.

"Now Mai this is a mission from the Hokage so you should just accept this and let him go," Kenta said as she grabbed onto Mai's hand.

"NOOO I won't let him go," Mai said as she struggled to go up to Naruto.

"Hehehe… I'll be leaving now," Naruto said as he tried to leave the house.

"NEVER YOU WILL STAY HERE," Naruto heard Mai said as she latched onto his leg.

"Kenta-san help me," Naruto said as he struggled to get out of he hold.

"Ara? How did she get over there?" Kenta asked as he looked in his empty hands.

"Just help me," Naruto said as he felt himself get pulled in deeper inside the house.

"Mai you need to stop now," Kenta said as he calmly walked up to Mai. "Or else punishment will be inevitable," Kenta said as his faced warped into one like a oni.

"NOOOO SAVE ME NARUTO," Mai said as she held onto Naruto as her dad tried to pull her off of Naruto.

"SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted as he felt himself getting pulled in deeper, thanks to Kenta.

'**Baka's,' Kyuubi thought as she watched the scene in front of her. **

'Ahhh Silvia,' Kyuubi heard Joe say but left him alone in his own world.

VIEWTIFUL NARUTO

"I somehow survived," Naruto said as he limped back to his house.

"**I can't believe her grip strength was that strong," Kyuubi said as she looked over Naruto's body, "she could have cut off your blood flow if she squeezed a bit longer,"**

"Girls are strange and strong like that," Joe said only to meet a fist to his head.

"**What did you say about girls?" Kyuubi asked as she stood over Joe her fist raised.**

"Nothing," Joe said as he quickly rolled away from Kyuubi. "By the way Naruto… we still need to train," Joe said immediately grabbing Kyuubi's attention.

"**So that's what I've forgotten about," Kyuubi said as a grin came onto her face. "Head to the training area now," Kyuubi shouted, immediately making Naruto move quickly.**

"What did I do to deserve this?" Naruto asked as he sped through town to his secrete training area.

10 minutes later

"I see you've gotten quicker," Joe said as Naruto stood at his training area.

"Yup even with the weights," Naruto said as he put on his trademark grin.

"Well it's not fast enough," Joe said making Naruto fall onto the ground.

"Nani why?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"It just isn't… especially if you are going to perform combo's it won't work at that level of speed… even with Mach speed you'll probably only get another double and that's it," Joe said to Naruto who had already dropped his grin.

"**The stupid one is right. That's why we'll increase the level of gravity again to 7X this time. Also your strength needs to increase so we'll also increase the resistance to 150 pounds," Kyuubi said making Naruto immediately fall down.**

"The pain," Naruto managed to say before he slowly picked himself up.

"Regular warm-up now," Joe said making Naruto start his warm up.

"Evil…" Naruto said as he slowly did his warm ups.

"**Faster!" Kyuubi shouted making Naruto go through his warm ups faster.**

"Scary," Joe said under his breath as he moved to the other side of the mind.

VIEWTIFUL NARUTO

"So what should I do now?" Naruto asked while panting. For 2 hours straight he had done nothing but his usual warm up and running up and down the mountain only using his speed and no chakra.

"Well… why don't you practice with the blade you received from Mai's dad yesterday?" Joe asked.

"That's a good idea… although did you have a sword in your style?" Naruto asked Joe who just stood there thinking.

"No… although I had a cool boomerang that was attached to my forehead. For some reason I had to buy them at a place where they came in sets of 20… I don't even know how I carried them all with me," Joe said in a puzzled voice.

"Strange indeed," Naruto said as he opened a scroll and unsealed the weapon inside. The sword was about 3 feet long and 1 feet wide. It was shaped in a normal way with a design of some lightning bolts on it.

"Reminds me of Alastor," Joe said as he looked at the blade also.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Alastor a friend and an enemy… if he was around I'm pretty sure he could've taught you some of his tricks… they all deal with lightning though while mine deal with fire," Joe said as he sat down in the mindscape.

"Fire? You never used fire against me though," Naruto said as he sat down and entered his mindscape.

"Well that's because I've never fought against you seriously," Joe said as he stood up watching Naruto's form appear in front of him. "Although today I might show you a demonstration," Joe said as he quickly transformed and rushed at Naruto.

"Gah… defend," Naruto said to himself as he put the sword in front of him to defend himself from Joe's strike.

"As Kyuubi and I were saying earlier, you're too slow," Joe said as he appeared behind Naruto delivering a punch sending Naruto flying.

'This is faster then I fought him last time,' Naruto thought as he saw Joe circling him.

"I wasn't using Mach that time… you should change too unless you want to get bruised badly," Joe said as he looked at Naruto seriously.

"Your serious today… I guess I should, Henshin a Go Go Baby," Naruto shouted as he underwent his transformation. As soon as he transformed though he saw Joe rush at him again at the same speed, only this time he could see it.

"You should know that once in that form your senses and everything else increase… but can you keep up with me after this, Mach Speed," Joe shouted as he disappeared from Naruto's sight.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked as he looked around frantically only to receive lightning fast blows from Joe. "There," Naruto said weakly as he kicked in the direction the blows came from only to meet air.

"Too slow Naruto," Joe said as he pummeled Naruto again.

"Is it me or is it getting hot in here?" Naruto asked as he jumped back from the punches and kicks.

"You're right Naruto… because I'm getting warmed up," Joe said as Naruto could see Joe glowing red slightly.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked as Joe disappeared again.

"As I said I'm getting warmed up," Joe said as he punched Naruto quickly. "And now I'm fired up," Joe said as he appeared in front of Naruto with a huge flame surrounding him.

"How?" Naruto asked as Joe stepped forward, immense heat rolling off of him.

"Friction," Joe said simply as he came up to Naruto in a blink of an eye before sending him back with a punch.

"TOOO HOT!!!" Naruto shouted as he held his stomach which had a burn mark on the costume.

"If you can reach my speeds you should also soon be able to conjure up flames with the friction you cause… but at your current speed you'll barely create enough heat to evaporate a glass of water," Joe said as he started to cool down before the flames around him disappeared.

"**Nice show," Kyuubi said as she appeared between Naruto and Joe. "Although we should have toughened him up first before showing him our true powers," Kyuubi said as she helped Naruto up.**

"Maybe," Joe said as he reverted back into himself.

"Hot," Naruto said weakly as he dropped out of his hero form also.

"Now, now it couldn't have been too hot," Joe said in his relaxed voice.

"It's like he's a different person once he's serious," Naruto said as he rubbed his stomach.

"**If you want to know I'm tougher then he is… so after you are at Joe's standard you'll be training in my style," Kyuubi said with a dark smile. **

"Kuso… I just hope I survive," Naruto said as he picked up the sowrd he had dropped before exiting his mind.

"I wonder when we'll really start training him?" Joe asked as he lied down and relaxed.

"**We'll have to wait**,**" Kyuubi said a bit impatient**.

VIEWTIFUL NARUTO

"I guess I'm sloppy without a tutor," Naruto said as he picked up the sword he had received from Mai's family.

"True… then maybe you should've just brought your girlfriend," Joe said before Naruto shouted no.

"**You should remember what happened this morning,"** **Kyuubi said before staying quiet.**

"Oh well that should be enough for training… although I got to admit you made some pretty amazing moves with that sword… although they seem too random," Joe said as he looked at the craters formed from Naruto's experiment.

"Time to sleep to get ready for tomorrow," Naruto said as he rushed home.

"Cheeseburger," Joe whispered in Naruto mentally.

"Ramen!!!" Naruto yelled while running.

"CHEESEBURGER!!!!"

"RAMEN!!!!!!!!!" the two kept on going back and forth until Kyuubi stopped both of them.

VIEWTIFUL NARUTO

"Where is Naruto he's late!" Sakura said as she impatiently waited.

"Well Kakashi's not here also," Sasuke said as he too started to get impatient.

"Yo I'm here," Kakashi said as he appeared with Tazuna.

"Here too," Naruto said as he walked beside Tazuna.

"You two are late," Sakura said as she pointed an accusing finger at both of them.

"Well you see I had an intense training session…" Naruto began

"Well you see I had to help an…" Kakashi also started.

"Liars!!!!" Sakura shouted.

'Geeze how would she know?' Both Kakashi and Naruto thought.

"Well anyway since we are all here why don't we get going," Kakashi said as the team set out.

"Hey dope where'd you get that sword?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Naruto.

"From a friend," Naruto said simply as he continued on walking.

"Who?" Sasuke pressed on.

"Someone you met probably," Naruto said annoying Sasuke even more.

'Who would give that dope a sowrd especially if it's someone I know?' Sasuke thought as he got even more peeved just thinking about the whole situation.

"Can't you just tell us?" Sakura asked getting annoyed also.

"Hmm… NO," Naruto shouted the last part as he walked forward to be put in the front part of the team.

"Grr…" Sakura just growled while Sasuke just stared angrily.

"Those two are sure loud today," Joe said from within Naruto's mind.

"**The Banshee's too loud," Kyuubi said as she covered her fox ears. **

"Heavy…" Naruto said under his breath as he kept on moving forward.

20 minutes into the trip

"How much longer till we get to wave?" Sakura asked

"Maybe a day or less at this pace so be quiet," Tazuna said as he took another slurp from his bottle.

"Cha kill him for acting like that," Inner Sakura shouted inside Sakura as she put on a calm face.

"I see," Sakura said calmly while her Inner self was throwing a fit.

"Ah a puddle," Naruto said as he walked up to it.

"What a dope… stopping at a puddle," Sasuke calmly said as he walked past Naruto.

"Puddle…" Kakashi said as he carefully watched Naruto.

"I wonder what would happen if I did this?" Naruto asked as he jumped into the air before spiraling down right at the puddle.

"Gahh get away," 2 voices said as he almost came into contact with the puddle.

"Hmm… using the weight from the gravity seals good idea," Joe said as he watched Naruto spiral down.

"Time to strike," said a voice from the puddle as two ninja's came out from the puddle as Naruto hit it.

"One down," the two ninja said as they hooked Kakashi up in some kind of chain weapon.

"Shit," Kakashi said before the two ninja's pulled shredding Kakashi.

"NOOOO!" Sakura screamed as she stood there crying.

"Take this," Naruto shouted as he rushed at the two while they came down from the jump.

"Not good," one of the two nin's said as he felt Naruto punch him in the stomach sending him back.

"Too easy," Naruto said as he vanished from everyone's sight except Kakashi who was watching from a nearby tree. "Red Hot Kick," Naruto shouted as he appeared above the kicked nin, delivering a mid air kick sending the mist nin straight down to the ground.

"Dope," Sasuke said as he held a kunai in his hand and went after the other nin.

"Not so fast Genin," the 2nd nin said as he shot his chain at Sasuke.

"Baka," Sasuke said as he threw his kunai at the chain, lodging it in a nearby tree.

"Shit," the nin managed to say before Sasuke knocked him out with a well delivered kick to the head.

"Mist nin… wonder why they're here?" Naruto asked as he stared at the 2 knocked out mist nin.

"They were attacking our client… which does not make this a C-rank mission," Kakashi said as he appeared in a poof of smoke.

"… Sorry about that but Wave doesn't have enough money after Gatou invaded us and took over the country," Tazuna began as he continued on walking.

"So… you used the money you had to request a C-rank mission in hopes of getting a good team to help you get back," Kakashi said as he finished for Tazuna.

"Correct." Tazuna said shacking in fear a bit.

"Well I want to continue this mission for now," Naruto said with enthusiasm.

"I'll agree with the dope since this is better then those D-rank missions," Sasuke said with complete confidence in his skills.

"Are you sure everyone's up to it? If Sakura disagrees we're going back," Kakashi said as he started at Sakura which everyone else did.

"Me?!... I guess I'll stay with this mission also," Sakura said while hesitating.

"Good choice for once," Naruto said as he continued walking forward.

"Good…" Sasuke said silently.

"Thank god," Tazuna said as he followed Naruto.

"You do know that novody was forcing you," Kakashi said as everyone left.

"Yeah I know… but this leaves me with more time for Sasuke," Sakura said with excitement in her voice.

VIEWTIFUL NARUTO

'Something's here right?' Naruto asked mentally as he looked around.

"Yup you're right and whoever it is he's strong," Joe said as he put on a serious look.

"**Don't lower your guard Naruto," Kyuubi said as she felt something coming.**

"Over there," Naruto shouted as he threw a kunai at a nearby bush.

"Huh what?" Sakura asked as Naruto threw the kunai.

"I felt something," Naruto said as he went over to the bush only to find a scared snow hare.

"You baka," Sakura said as she tried to hit Naruto on the head only to miss.

"Well at least I didn't kill the bunny," Naruto said as he held onto the bunny tighter. 'He's here somewhere,' Naruto thought as he looked around frantically.

"Get down," Kakashi yelled as he pushed Tazuna and Sakura down.

'Shit,' Naruto thought as he bent backwards letting the blade pass over him about an inch.

"You're finally here Copy Cat Kakashi," a voice said before a man landed on the blade.

"Zabuza of the mist eh?" Kakashi said as he looked at the man standing on the blade.

"Correct… now I need you to hand me that bridge builder over there," Zabuza said as he jumped off his blade grabbing it while falling down.

"Stand back you're not up for this type of battle yet," Kakashi said as he drew out a kunai and got into a battle stance.

"What's this feeling?" Sasuke asked as he felt something intense surrounding him.

"Don't worry I'll protect you so relax a bit," Kakashi said as he charged at Zabuza.

"Kirgakure no Jutsu," Zabuza said making Kakashi stop in his tracks as a mist began to appear around the area.

"Can you really protect them Kakashi?" Zabuza's voice came from the mist seemingly from everywhere.

"I know and I will," Kakashi said as he waited patiently.

"Too bad you failed already," Zabuza said shocking Kakashi.

"Nani?" Sasuke said as he turned around to see Zabuza behind him.

"Naruto use your sword to try and block his attack," Joe quickly told Naruto

"Red Impact," Naruto shouted as chakra covered his sword slashing Zabuza in half.

"Nani?" Zabuza said as he disappeared in a puddle of water.

"A Mizu bunshin I see," Kakashi said as he put his hand to his head band. "Then I shall get serious, Sharingan," 

"Oh I see first an interesting student and now the Sharingan," Zabuza said as he appeared in front of Kakashi.

"Not a good idea," Kakashi as he stabbed Zabuza only for him to turn into water again.

"Over here," Zabuza said as he stood on the water before them.

"Take this," Kakashi said as he jumped on top of the water only to fall into the water. "The water's heavy," Kakashi said before he felt himself emerge in the water. "Everyone get away you're no match for him," Kakashi said only for his team to blankly look back at him.

"We're not going to run away. At least I ain't," Naruto said as he stepped forward.

"I'm not going to let a dope show me up," Sasuke said as he stepped forward also.

"I'll stay here and protect Tazuna," Sakura said as a Mizu bunshin appeared in front of them.

"A Mizu bunshin 1/10 the strength of the owner and can be used in great numbers… pathetic," Naruto said as he pulled off the sword from his back. "I'm lowering the gravity level now," Naruto said as he looked as if he pulled off a weight from his whole body.

"Gravity?" Sasuke asked while everyone thought the same thing.

"I'll take care of Zabuza you take care of the clone," Naruto said as he disappeared from Sasuke's sight and started to blur in kakashi's sight.

"He's gotten faster," Kakashi said as he surprised Zabuza a bit.

"He's almost as fast as Haku," Zabuza said as he watched Naruto close in on the real him. "Mizu Bunshin," Zabuza shouted creating more clones around him.

"Time to test my new skills, Red Spiral," Naruto shouted as he started to spin around while releasing red chakra.

"What kind of chakra is that?" Zabuza asked as he watched Naruto destroy his clones.

'That's not the Kyuubi's chakra then who's is it?' Kakashi asked himself as Naruto drew closer.

"Yeah ha now finish him off with style," Joe shouted within Naruto's mind.

"Still haven't perfected this so I have to be careful, Blazing Finish," Naruto shouted as Joe's chakra covered him mainly in his fists.

"This doesn't look good," Zabuza said as he prepared for the worst.

"Now," Naruto shouted as he rushed at Zabuza rushing across the water only for the chakra around him to disappear once he was near Zabuza. "Not ready yet…" Naruto said as he tripped and slammed into Zabuza.

"What a strong finisher," Zabuza said as he stood up from Naruto's fault.

"What a powerful skill it even got me out of that bind," Kakashi said as he stood up ready to fight again.

'Even Zabuza fell to that attack,' A nearby watcher thought as she continued on watching the match.

(Continued with the match but don't have enough time to write it)

"You're right he is dead," Haku said as she came down in a hunter nin mask.

"Are you going to take care of the body now?" Kakashi asked as he started to pant heavily.

"Soon," Haku said as she grabbed the body and disappeared.

"I see…" Kakashi said as he fell down and passed out on the spot.

"Chakra exhaustion… Joe also suffered that as well," Naruto said the last part to himself as he saw Joe in the mindscape all tired and messed up.

"Let's take him to my house it's not that far from here.

"Yeah lets go," Naruto said as he felt his hands a bit warmer then usual.

"**I think you used too much of Joe's chakra… you exhausted him which I'm thankful for and you actually absorbed a bit of his red hot nature if you have to put it a way," Kyuubi explained for Naruto.**

"Will it affect me badly or anything?" Naruto asked as he lied down on a bed.

"**Well… I think you might develop into something like Joe," Kyuubi said shocking Naruto.**

"Never I shall be myself always," Naruto said as he fell asleep.

"**That I hope for," Kyuubi said as she fell asleep also in her cage. **

A/N: Well I finally updated this while I was bored… just feel so bored these days. Although I can write it's hard to get started. Although once I'm halfway done I can finish quickly. Well… I'm thinking of starting another fic also a cross between Naruto and Mar so hope you guys read that also. Here's chapter 3

AND READ AND REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE…


End file.
